Someday
by Slyfer911
Summary: Venom finally has all of the cards in his hands. The question is, will he be able to play them right? Just something I wrote in 30 mins. Please review.


Someday

          The rain pelted us as we crouched on the rooftop. We hated the rain; it always meant something was coming. Well, someone anyway. We looked back and saw the female tied to the wall with our webbing. We hated her, almost as much we made hated him. He rejected us.

          We could have given him everything. Power like he had never experienced. No one could have stood up to our combined might, and if they tried, we would crush them like the bugs they were. We chuckled. How ironic. Now we have another bug to crush.

          Parker. That name swells these feelings, these "emotions" as Brock calls them. Just another gift from our old friend. Just another reason to hate him even more. We would have given our lives for him, sacrificed ourselves for his puny existence, and this is how he repays us!? Cast aside like a piece of garbage on the street, like we were nothing!!

          A smile crawled across our face. But that was ok. Soon he would feel what its like to have no one in this world to help, to feel all alone; soon he would know the pain of having nothing in this world.

          We turned around and looked at the creature he had cast us aside for. Her hair was red, like Parker's little costume which would soon be covered in the color of his blood. We brought a hand up to her face and caressed it, fighting the urge to just rip off the head that lay on her shoulders.

          "You know, we really don't want to hurt you. Well, half of us doesn't. We just need to use you so your little boyfriend can come and have a chat with us, then you're free to go," we said as nicely as we could muster.

          She stared for a moment; her eyes filled with fear, then replaced them with a menacing glare. "He's going to mess you up, you sick, twisted freak," she spat at us.

          We smirked, and then opened our mouth to reveal the rows of razor sharp teeth, and once again that look of fear dominated her eyes. How we loved that look. Nothing is better than seeing someone filled with terror before the kill.

          "We seriously doubt that, Mary Jane," we answered, her name filling our mouth with disgusting taste. "You know, that half of us that's wanting to keep you alive is getting more silent every second, woman." We loved toying with her, seeing how she would react to our statements.

          "As soon as Parker gets here, he'll soon know the true meaning of pain."

          Her eyes opened wide as I said his name. Well, well, well, apparently she had no idea her little wall crawling lover was Parker after all. We smiled, baring our teeth, at this revelation. "Oh, you didn't know that your beloved Spider-Man was good ol' Peter Parker? Well, good news just keeps getting better and better. Just wait till he gets here, and you can see the death of your lover."

          She glanced behind me and smiled. "Actually," she said defiantly, "I think you will be seeing stars in a second."

          Suddenly, pain filled the back of our head as we whirled around and struck at a figure, only to have our hand swipe the air. There stood the bane of our existence, Peter Parker.

          Parker wagged his finger in the air and shook his head. "Geez, ugly, how many thrashings does it take before you finally learn?"

          He was taunting us. He always did that, and it just infuriated us even more. "You meet your end tonight Parker, and your little friend will too!" we yelled pointing a finger at Mary Jane. We no longer would be beaten, no, now was our time of triumph!!! We smiled again, baring our teeth.

          "Goodbye, Peter. We'll take good care of Mary Jane for the half hour she'll be alive." Quickly, we shot a strand of webbing, expecting him to dodge to left. He leaped and quickly fell into our trap. Another stand of webbing came from our foot and quickly wrapped him up.

          "That's a new trick," Parker quipped, struggling in our trap.

          "That's barely the tip of the ice berg, Parker" we replied, yanking him towards us. Our right hand lashed out, smashing into his face before we began our true assault. We quickly followed up with a flurry of punches into his chest before tossing him in the air and yanking it back down, leaving cracks in the concrete that that surrounded his body.

          He groaned and rolled to his side, in some vain attempt to stop us in his already battered body. We laughed, and kicked him in his side, relishing in his defeat. "How does it feel Parker? How does it feel to be down on the ground, struggling to stay conscious in that puny body of yours!?"

          We leaned over and ripped off his mask, and held it up as a trophy. "We've beaten you, Parker. No longer will you haunt our dreams at night! Venom has won!!!" we screeched in delight. We did it. We defeated our disgusting, pitiful excuse of a copy.

          Quickly we reached down and picked him up by his hair, held him up so that our eyes would meet his, hoping to see that terror that all the others did before they met their end. But it wasn't there. No terror, not even a hint of fear. Just that glimmer that we saw on Mary Jane's face. Defiance. Something was wrong. He was always afraid, even when the symbiote half of us were with him. "Why aren't you afraid!? You should fear us, like the others do before they were destroyed!!" We screamed at him.

          He smiled that sickening smile that he always had. "Cause I'm not the one about to lose, ugly."

          Our eyes opened wide as we saw what he held in his hand. A sonic gun. No, it can't be. We were so close!! He pulled the trigger and sound filled our skulls. We shrieked and fell to the ground, dropping him in the process. We couldn't escape the noise; it filled every crevice of our being. Our skin crawled as we felt our symbiote half shredding from our human half.

No, we couldn't separate under these conditions, or it would be then end of us. We ran, blinded by the pain and sound in our skull, until we felt no ground below us. All we could feel was the pain subsiding, and the wind rushing past our ears. Our eyes opened and we saw the ground closing in fast, until we shot a web and swung away from our defeat.

          We sat in the abandoned subway tunnel, rage filling us as we thought of our defeat. We were so close, we could taste it. We could feel the blood spilling all over our hands if we had just forgotten the speech and just destroyed him right there. We turned and smashed our hand into the wall, with an angry cry. Someday, we will get Parker.

          Someday....


End file.
